


Hermione and Ginny Desperate

by EleanorM



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bladder Control, Desperation, F/F, Hogwarts, Omorashi, Watersports, Wetting, peeing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-19
Updated: 2015-05-29
Packaged: 2018-03-08 07:02:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3199883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EleanorM/pseuds/EleanorM
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a desperate encounter in the bathroom Hermione and Ginny discover they have something in common and end up having a little fun with it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Tricky Toilet Lid

**Author's Note:**

> I will do everything I can to always update every Monday and when I'm a little ahead also on Fridays.

Hermione squirmed and bent over at the waist, legs crossed as tightly as possible and teeth biting down on her bottom lip. She kept her hands behind her back, struggling to resist the urge to press her fingers between her legs. Her bladder had been very uncomfortably full when she had gone to bed that night but instead of going to the toilet she had closed her eyes and forced herself to ignore the aching pressure in her abdomen and gone to sleep. Her dreams had frequently been disturbed, waking up, shoving her hands between her legs and making herself sink back into unconsciousness without alleviating the more and more pressing need. 

Now it was just after 5 in the morning and she had rushed into the girl's dormitory bathroom with a bursting full bladder. . .and done nothing. She gazed longingly at the toilet as her bladder, swollen and sore, pulsed and protested. She stepped frantically from one foot to the other and bit down on her sleeve to keep from moaning out loud as both the pain of her stretched bladder and the pleasure of the pressure at her most intimate parts sent shivers all the way through her body, right down to her toes.

The door handle rattled. Crap. Hermione finally shoved a hand between her legs as she hopped from foot to foot trying to figure out what to do while the constant, strong, urge to piss into her pyjamas hampered her usual logical though processes. She couldn't use the toilet now; the person on the other side of the door, who was now knocking softly and quietly imploring the inhabitant of the bathroom to hurry up, would hear her and, considering the intense pressure that she was fighting against , it would last for a long time. That would both be awfully embarrassing and hard to explain but Hermione figured it was her only chioce.

"Just a minute, sorry," she kept her voice down as presumably everyone but those two girls were asleep. She heard the other girl, she sounded like she was probably Ginny, utter an ok, then she shuffled over to the toilet and pulled down her pyjama pants. She felt the air on her privates and the absence of clothing between her legs increased the urge tenfold and a sudden sharp pang as her bladder contracted sent a small trickle of pee down the inside of her thigh. She groaned almost inaudibly and clamped it shut, leaning forwards to lift the toilet seat. 

It wouldn't open.

For a few moments Hermione stood, bouncing on the spot, trying desperately to pull the lid up and, when that wouldn't work, trying the whole seat but it was stuck fast. She bent forwards to take a closer look, the position pressing painfully on her already cramped bladder, one hand pressing firmly between her jiggling legs, and saw no visible adherent. It must be magically closed. Dammit, she had known those Slytherin girls were due a prank but why did it have to be this. She took a moment to dance desperately as her bladder continued to pulse and press and the inside of her thighs became a little more damp before she pulled her pants back up, nearly in tears at the terrible urgency that came about from actually not having anywhere to pee. She steeled herself and opened the door.

Ginny shot upright, straightening up suddenly as the door unexpectedly opened and Hermione stood in front of her. She looked rather distressed, mousy curls falling over her face, bottom lip red from being bitten and a flush to her cheeks. Ginny had been squirming in desperation, pressing her ear to the door to try and determine if the occupant of the bathroom was planning on coming out any time soon when Hermione had appeared. Her face heated, caught in the act.

"Ginny," Hermione started in a whisper.

"No, please just let me past," Ginny tried to walk around her but Hermione stepped to the side, stopping her from entering the bathroom.

"The Slytherin girls stuck the toilet lid shut," Hermione tried to sound calm but her voice shook slightly.

Ginny's bladder gave a pang at the thought of having to wait even longer and she crossed her legs, trying to look nonchalant.

"Well maybe if we pull hard enough-"

"No," Hermione interrupted, "It's magic."

"Oh," Ginny bent her knees, struggling to conceal her need.

Hermione, with enough pee pounding in her own bladder to fill a small lake or so it felt, noticed but pretended not to.

"I don't know a spell to sort it out either so we're just going to have to sneak out and use the toilets out down the corridor."

"B-but-"

Hermione sighed and shifted from foot to foot, feeling another warm trail run down her leg. "No one is going to take points away from us for requiring a toilet now are they? If Filch catches us we'll just have to explain."

Ginny's bladder nearly gave in and a sharp urge between her legs caused her to give up pretence of being easily in control and she grabbed herself and fidgeted.

"Ok, I guess it's our only choice."


	2. Look Out for Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When they finally get to the bathrooms Ginny can't go without someone waiting outside to look out for monsters like the basilisk.

Climbing through the portrait hole proved rather difficult for both Hermione and Ginny in their current states and Hermione was forced to redouble her efforts to hold back as Ginny tumbled through with a little squeal.

"Shh, we don't want to be caught now do we?" Hermione admonished.

Ginny apologised in a whisper, bouncing on her toes with a hand pushed up her skirt. She had been waiting for so long that her desperate state had been temporarily reduced to a very full, aching, but somehow in control level but now the urgent need to pee had come back with force. She shivered in the cold air of the corridor and squirmed a bit more as the cold didn't help at all, only intensifying the sharp pangs of desperation.

"Come on, hurry up." Usually Hermione had a confident walk, maybe even more of a stride, but she was so desperate that all she could manage without losing control of her hurting bladder was a hobbling shuffle. Every few steps her control slipped and a few drops leaked out.

"Ginny," she began, "Why are you wearing your day time clothes? In fact you weren't there when we all went to bed last night."

Ginny had been breathing in little gasps, crossing one leg over the other each time she stepped forwards. "I was in the hospital wing; it was only a nosebleed but she made me stay for ages in case I fainted because I got light-headed."

"Oh," Hermione had to stop for a moment, twisting her legs together as she struggled to keep everything inside her swollen bladder. She tugged at the waistband of her pants, pulling them away from her stomach. They were not tight but she would do anything to try and relieve even a little bit of the awful pressure. "Considering how you are now, you must have been desperate already before you left for the dormitory, why didn't you go then?" Hermione feigned idle curiosity but she was actually really interested, and hopeful, of what the answer would be.

Ginny's cheeks went pink. "You already know that I don't like to use the toilets on my own."

"Right," Hermione replied, "Because of the thing with the Chamber of Secrets and the diary."

The waist of Ginny's tights was cutting right into her bladder, making it feel like she was going to burst any second. She looked down and pushed it further down her hips, away from the bulge that was causing her so much distress.

"But," Hermione gasped as she stumbled and spurted a little more. There was now a spot of wetness visible on her pants but in the darkness Ginny didn't notice. "You've been away from the dormitory all day and night haven't you? So you must have had someone to go with you and keep watch like I did that time."

Ginny shook her head and tried her hardest to ignore the pounding pain between her legs and in her lower stomach as she pressed her fingers as tight as she could. "You're the only one that knows."

"So you have to wait all day all the time?"

This time GInny nodded, "Most days."

Hermione was now leaking slightly pretty much constantly, she was trying so hard to hold back the incredible amount of pee that she was sure she was holding but she couldn't stop the steady little dribble.

"You poor thing. And you probably haven't gone since yesterday morning either have you? You must be bursting."

Ginny took hold of Hermione's hand and placed it gently against her bladder. Hermione was shocked at how full and hard the girl's lower stomach had become; she must be holding such an awful lot and Hermione would be lying if she said it didn't turn her on at least a little.

Finally they reached the toilets and Hermione dashed inside, shuffling straight to the nearest toilet as her bladder cramped, trying to push everything out at the thought of relief being so close. The slow dribble turned into a spurt. Ginny grabbed her arm.

"Wait, please. I can't go if you don't look out for me. Please, you know how long I've been waiting."

Hermione sank to her knees in front of a cubicle door and clamped off the spurt, forcing her bladder to hold on a little longer.

"Quick!"

Ginny dashed into the cubicle and danced on the spot for a moment as tugging down her tights and knickers seemed to take far too long when the threat of her incredibly much too full bladder giving way hung over her.

Hermione was in agony outside the door, waiting desperately for the other girl to pee so that she could go herself. She groaned and rocked on her knees struggling desperately to keep it in. Her bladder felt like a balloon filled to the point of popping and her effort was the only thing keeping it intact.

The sound of Ginny peeing into the toilet was her undoing; she simply couldn't keep control of such a bursting bladder with the sound of pee splashing onto water behind her. Her bladder gave one last, painful squeeze and she cried out as it started to empty into her pants, for the first few seconds offering no relief, only an intense pressure, but then she finally relaxed, giving up as she emptied. Ginny opened the door and stood, not too surprised, watching as the puddle around Hermione grew bigger as more and more pee splashed through the futile barriers of her hands, into her pants and onto the floor.


	3. Transfiguration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A magical sweet malfunctions and leaves Hermione with an incurably dry throat and drinking constantly to soothe it. Then she has to wait through a transfiguration lesson before she can use the toilet again. Ginny shows some interest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have already read this chapter then I have added quite a bit at the end. It ends with the sentence that starts 'Hermione's heart rate picked up...' so if you've read up to there you've read it all.

The toilet was mysteriously fixed in the morning much to Hermione's disappointment but it was to be a good day. She loved the first day of classes in the year, fresh starts, new subjects to learn and all of her friends around her again.

"Hey, Hermione!"

She turned around to see Ron grinning and slipping onto the bench beside her, not hesitating a moment to grab a slice of toast and stuff half of it in his mouth.

"Mmh hgg mhm shnn."

Harry appeared over Ron's shoulder laughing at his friend's attempt to eat and talk at the same time.

"What I think he means is would you pass the strawberry jam?"

Ron pulled a face and swallowed his toast.

"Raspberry, actually."

After pushing the dish his way Hermione looked across the table to where Ginny was listening to the animated chatter of a girl that Hermione didn't know by name. Ginny offered her a nod and a smile.

"Hermione, have you tried these before?"

She turned back towards the boys to see Ron holding out a handful of sweets. He was chewing, clearly having eaten a few himself. He held his hand out closer to her and raised his eyebrows expectantly so she rolled her eyes and popped one in her mouth. It was delicious, at first it was warm and creamy and then it burst open with a cool fresh liquid, slightly bitter chocolate inside.

"Mmm, they are nice aren't they."

Ron sniggered and Hermione began to feel alarmed.

"What is it? What have you done?"

A moment later it hit her, she choked on the sudden dry, hot, spicy after-taste of the sweet, tears running out of her eyes as she fumbled for her pumpkin juice. Ron looked alarmed and he grabbed her hand, taking hold of the goblet himself and making sure she didn't spill it as she gulped down the whole thing.

"I'm so sorry, it wasn't meant to be that bad. You've gone bright red! Are you okay?" Ron's voice had gone higher, almost squeaking with worry.

Hermione picked up Ron's so far untouched goblet and said, "I'm fine, but that's more than will be said for you. I just need to borrow your drink."

Four goblets of pumpkin juice and a yoghurt that Professor McGonagall had sacrificed from her own breakfast later Hermione's mouth had calmed down and she could barely feel the sting although her throat still felt very dry. 

"I really am sorry, that shouldn't have happened. I'm going to have to have words with Fred and George, that's not what they were supposed to do at all."

Hermione glared at him as she sipped at a goblet of water, trying to soothe her throat.

"I'm annoyed with you but it's okay. I'm not going to hold a grudge for a supposedly harmless prank gone wrong."

Ron widened his eyes and shook his head.

"Actually they were just meant to taste like your favourite sweet no matter what it was but one of the ingredients is quite. . .well, it must be what caused that."

Hermione noticed the time, quickly filled up her water bottle from the jug and stood up.

"Come on, it's time for first lesson."

She had drunk all of her water by the time she arrived at transfiguration and her throat was feeling no better although all the water had made her stomach quite uncomfortable so Hermione felt it best to leave it until later before she refilled her bottle.

Transfiguration wasn't as interesting as it usually was with all of the preparations that had to be done in the first lesson. This left Hermione with very little to distract her from her rapidly filling bladder when, only half way through the hour she began to feel rather badly in need of the toilet. Pressing her thighs together she decided to just enjoy the feeling and wait until the end of the lesson as she wrote out safety in transfiguration instructions down neatly on her first clean piece of parchment of the year. She had been watching the ink flow from her quill into neat letters for several minutes when her bladder gave a squeeze and she shifted uncomfortably in her chair noticing how the pressure was increasing quickly.

"Hermione."

She froze as she heard her name, stilling her uneasy movements and looking at Ginny's hand in front of her.

"Since your throat is so dry I thought you might appreciate some more water. I filled up your water bottle when I left to fill mine. Here you go." Ginny smiled at her cheekily and sloshed the water around a bit causing Hermione to smile tightly and cross her legs casually.

"Thank you." Hermione took the water and took a few gulps to try and ease the discomfort of her throat as she knew that it wouldn't reach her bladder until well after she had chance to use the toilet.

There were ten minutes of the lesson left and Hermione was starting to struggle. Her legs were trembling and pressed close together and she kept thinking about reaching down and putting her hand up her skirt, pushing to ease some of the pressure against her desperate pee hole. She longed to put her fingers inside her knickers, touch herself in other ways too.

Ginny was watching the flustered girl closely as she jiggled subtly, breasts bobbing slightly in time with her legs.

Hermione pretended not to notice Ginny's gaze as she looked around the room to make sure no one else was looking or could see under her desk and then finally pushed her left hand under the desk covertly and squeezed, keeping the quill in her other hand near the parchment and leaning forwards in a way that hopefully made it seem to others that she was simply hunching over her work. Air puffed out of her mouth and she closed her eyes for a moment.

"Something wrong?" Ginny asked playfully and Hermione opened her eyes.

"God, I drank a lot before this lesson," she said with a little laugh.

Ginny looked her up and down and raised her eyebrows.

"Can't hold it?"

Something about the way she said it flared up Hermione's competitive side (not that she wasn't extremely competitive anyway).

"Yes I can," she replied indignantly.

Ginny huffed, "Well you're not acting like it," then pretended to lose interest and look away.

Hermione removed her hand as though scalded, sat herself up straight and pointedly looked down at her work and dipped her quill into the ink pot. The expression on her face however did, to one who was looking for it, look rather alarmed as her bladder sent strong warning signals and her leg twitched as a sharp urge left tears pricking at her eyes. Having filled up so quick her bladder hurt and strained against her waistband as she clenched her muscles tightly to hold back what was, judging by the amount she had drunk, well over a litre of pee.

"Very good Hermione," Ginny spoke softly, watching as Hermione battled to keep her body still and relaxed without letting go of her full bladder.

Hermione felt her bladder pushing to let go with each pulse of her blood and cramping painfully into a smaller space every time she breathed out, the workings of her own body increasing the difficulty and pain. Her body hunched over and her hand strayed under the table again as she groaned and tried her hardest not to imagine peeing in her knickers right where she was. She knew this was self inflicted but she was starting to seriously worry about her ability to hold on until the end of the lesson.

She was quickly proved wrong however when Ginny pulled at her left arm, detaching her hand from her aching lower regions and spoke up.

"Come on, I know it hurts but we have to get up now," she whispered.

Hermione looked up at her, confused for a moment, then turned away to see the room of students readying themselves to leave.

As soon as she stood up she had to cross her legs and bob down a little, clasping her hands behind her back to stop herself from using them elsewhere.

Ginny picked up both of their bags and and took hold of Hermione's arm.

"Come on, what lesson do you have next?"

Hermione's heart rate picked up, alarmed. 'Straight to lesson!'


	4. Cubicle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ginny traps herself and Hermione in a toilet cubicle together and won't let Hermione use the toilet.

Ginny pulled Hermione around the corner where they were in the line of sight of no one except for a group of first years walking past at the end.

"I want you to wait Hermione," Ginny's body was close to Hermione's as she muttered into the ear of the distressed girl, "You can last through next lesson."

Hermione crossed her legs tighter and bobbed down slightly, her knees and chest brushing against Ginny. Her face was a picture of pain and desperation as she shook her head rapidly. "I'm sorry, I'd like to but I can't." She started to walk carefully in the direction of the toilets. Ginny followed, catching up to keep her hand on her arm.

"You mean if you didn't have the chance to go to the toilet now you'd wet yourself even with the incentive of everyone watching?"

"Yes!" Hermione snapped, picking up her pace but quickly slowing and giving her crotch a quick squeeze when a dribble came free as a result of the painful jolting of such a very full bladder.

"So you mean if you went straight to lesson you'd piss all over the chair and onto the floor with everyone watching?"

Hermione stopped dead and shoved her hands into between her legs. "Ginny! Stop it!"

Ginny shrugged. "Fine," she said and then pulled Hermione behind her into the girl's toilets.

While she wasn't looking Ginny quickly spelled the door locked before turning to watch Hermione hobbling her way to the nearest cubicle. Before she could close the door Ginny pushed her way in and closed it behind them.

It was a tight fit. Hermione bounced slightly where she was stood in front of the toilet, one hand gripping herself as tight as she could and the other feebly trying to push Ginny out of the door. She sucked in a breath and clenched her muscles as tighter than ever as a spurt dampened her knickers. Ginny spelled that door shut too and, when Hermione reached for her wand, pulled it out of her robes to show that she had already taken it then rolled it away under the door.

Ginny had trapped herself in a small toilet cubicle with a clearly bursting Hermione. She figured this must just be one of those fantastic days.

Hermione huffed and tried to look maturely annoyed but the effect was rather ruined by her dancing on the spot, crossing one foot over the other, stepping back so her feet were apart and her knees pressed together then crossing them again the other way around as she fought to hold in the silly amount of pumpkin juice and water that had previously felt so uncomfortable in her stomach.

"Ginny," she groaned.

Ginny shrugged  and folded her arms.

Hermione did not want to use the toilet in front of this girl; she was her friend and she was sure she would never be able to look her in the eye again. But her bladder did hurt. In fact it ached with an intensity that worsened with every breath and a strong sensation of both arousal and complete and utter desperation hit her between the legs with every pulse of her bladder. She wiggled on the spot and clenched her thighs together telling herself she could wait until Ginny got bored and left.

Then it hit her. Hermione's bladder squeezed, pain stabbing through her abdomen and almost irresistible pressure trying to force its way past her control. She pushed her fingers harder between her legs and doubled over, gasping. She had been wrong; she couldn't wait. She tugged her skirt up around her hips and stepped towards the toilet, giving in to Ginny's insistence on not leaving, but Ginny had other ideas.

"Nope," she said and pushed on Hermione's shoulders to keep her away from the toilet before putting the lid down and sitting on it herself.

"Bad girl, I didn't say you could do that." She shook her head.

Hermione's eyes were tearing up and her bladder was ready to burst.

"Ginny!" She stamped her feet and squirmed trying futilely to hold it in as a trickle made its way slowly down the inside of her thigh.

"This isn't funny, I'm going pee on the floor," she whined, looking at Ginny petulantly.

"I didn't say it was funny," Ginny smirked, "You certainly act different in this sort of situation."

Hermione fought to hold back another violent assault from the pee in her bladder. It hurt a lot; she had drunk so much so it had filled up in a very short time causing quite a lot of pain for the poor girl.

"Please Ginny, I can't stand it, I'm going to pop." Hermione shuddered as tears ran down her cheeks and she was getting to the point where she thought she might just let it out where she stood to relieve the awful pressure.

Ginny reached out towards the girl's stomach, wanting to feel her bladder but Hermione slapped her hand away.

"Get out of the way!" she snapped.

Ginny looked shocked and stepped aside.

"I'm sorry," she muttered but Hermione ignored her, choosing instead to pull down her knickers and flop on the toilet. She closed her eyes and sighed as she let go, enjoying the feeling of her bladder emptying as her body relaxed.

"I really am sorry if I took that too far," Ginny spoke with a small voice, her earlier confidence gone.

When Hermione had finished she looked at Ginny and spoke gently.

"Don't worry about it, I didn't mind."

Ginny snorted, "From the look on your face you certainly didn't."


	5. Morning Pee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione awakes with a full bladder and gets caught playing with it.

Hermione's dry throat took many days to die down and in that time she drank so much that she was left running to the toilet after every couple of classes and waking up in the mornings with a heavy bladder.

This morning was one such morning when, four days after her and Ginny's encounter in the bathroom, she woke up, bladder very full from all of the water that she had been gulping every time she woke up with a hurting throat. The last couple of times she had awoken she had felt her need for the toilet increasing but had pushed it to the back of her mind, crossed her legs, and held off her bathroom trip in favour of a less disrupted night's sleep.

Now that it was daylight she rolled over, felt the burden in her bladder and smiled. Pressing her thighs together and squirming slightly under her covers she sighed and curled up with her hands between her legs to focus on enjoying the sensations in her most private areas; the dormitory was empty so she had all of the privacy that she wanted.

She reached for her wand and lazily waved it at the door, hearing the clunk and feeling satisfied that, should anyone decide to come back up to the dormitory, she could compose herself before allowing them in rather than risk being caught in a compromising position. The sun was streaming (the thought of any sort of stream caused Hermione to shudder and tense up her legs) in through the thin blinds on the tall windows and the air was warm so Hermione pushed the covers to the bottom of her bed and lay on her back. She spread her legs and moaned at the urge that pulsed through her bladder for a few seconds until she regained control in this new position and the need went back to a constant pressure and a dull ache. She reached a hands up to her breasts and gently slid them down her body, enjoying the feeling of her own feminine curves before stopping at her lower stomach. Taking a moment to steel herself, she stroked her fingertips across her tight bladder and then pushed. Pain and intense pressure shot through her bladder and she arched her back, biting back a groan. Panting slightly she took a few moments to calm down then did it again. She couldn't explain why this gave her so much pleasure but the burning ache and intermittent pressure made her wriggle from both desperation and arousal.

She was sweating, hands getting slippery and sheets sticking to her back. She considered cracking open a window for the breeze but was so wrapped up in herself that actually getting up and doing it barely crossed her mind

After maybe a minute of pushing on her swollen bladder, scrunching up her face and squirming on her bed she felt a breeze across her cheeks. Opening the window had definitely been a good idea. She froze. A few drops leaked into her knickers at the shock.

"I thought you looked a little too hot so I opened the window for you."

Hermione sat up sharply to stare at Ginny wide eyed. The sudden movement slammed into her full bladder and she took a moment to curl up and hold herself.

"Ginny! What are you doing in here?" Hermione wriggled in discomfort and tugged at her covers to try to hide herself.

"Well, this is my dormitory too." Ginny sounded matter of fact.

Hermione squirmed where she was sat, crossed her legs, gasped and chose instead to uncross them and just press her legs together as tight as possible.

"How did you get in? I thought I locked the door." Hermione glanced over to the door anxiously and was relieved to see it still closed tight.

Ginny sat on the edge of her bed and shrugged. "I was in the bathroom. You're lucky it was me." She looked down at the thighs that Hermione was rubbing together desperately and reached out a hand to run her finger along the other girl's distended bladder.

"It's a shame it's not big enough to see," she muttered as Hermione shivered despite the warmth.

Hermione bit her lip and groaned, shifting her weight on the bed. "It feels like it should be."

Ginny trailed her fingers round in circles then gave a little prod. As Hermione squeaked and pulled away, hands grabbing between her legs and shoulders tensing visably, she nodded her head. "You're right, I can feel it."

Hermione didn't try to pull away again when Ginny rested her hand gently against her bladder. Ginny felt the hard, swollen organ and felt a jolt of arousal at how full Hermione clearly was.

"You're truly bursting aren't you?" Her breath caught in her throat as she pressed the heel of her hand down and felt Hermione's bladder tense beneath her palm as she moaned and a spurt of pee blossomed on her knickers.

Abruptly jumping up, Hermione stood, bouncing slightly on the balls of her feet with her hands between her crossed legs.

"I have to agree. So if you don't mind." She made as though to walk towards the bathroom.

Ginny's fingers curled around Hermione's arm bringing her to a startled stop. Her hand was pulled away from her crotch and a little trail of pee leaked from the edge of her knickers, dripping down her thigh.

Hermione felt her bladder pound as she struggled to hold back waves of increasing desperation, each pulse causing another small leak. She felt so so full, tight and _very_ desperate. "Ginny, I'm sorry but I really am about to burst. I have to go to the toilet _now._ "

"No."

Suddenly, Ginny's arms were around Hermione's waist, halting her progress half way through her first step towards the toilet. Hermione squealed as the girl's arms squeezed tightly on her overly swollen abdomen. A sharp pulse of sensation shot through her sensitive and tender ball of stretched bladder and her legs trembled as her muscles gave out. There was a quiet hiss and the pitter patter of a Hermione full of pee emptying on to the wooden floor. Ginny stepped back and watched as Hermione bent forwards and placed a hand across her emptying bladder. The puddle around her feet grew wider and wider as water continued to run down her legs and drip from her knickers onto the floor.

"Ooh," she groaned as glorious relief set in.

When the pouring finally stopped and only a steady drip, drip, drip was to be heard or seen Ginny smiled.

"Better?" She smirked.

Hermione gave a little laugh. "You'd better be glad I'm forgiving or I would be very angry with you for this."

Ginny got out her wand to clean up Hermione's mess. "You're not forgiving at all. I think you just rather enjoyed it."

Hermione giggled. "Oh shush."

 

Once they had cleaned up the mess they sat on Hermione's bed together.

"It really is lucky that it was you and no one else in the bathroom. I _will_ make sure to check next time."

Ginny smiled. "Well I might have been hiding in there one purpose."

Hermione pushed her shoulder and Ginny winced.

"Did I hurt you?" She looked concerned.

Ginny laughed and squirmed slightly. "No, I just didn't actually use the bathroom while I was hiding in there. Not since yesterday morning actually."

Hermione's eyes widened. "That's a full twenty-four hours."

Ginny stood up. "Yes it is, come on, do you want to come to library with me? I could do with some help with my potions homework."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I may need to write longer chapters but some feedback on that front would be appreciated.  
> I also would always appreciate any feedback and ideas on anything. If you have an idea or something you'd like to see from Ginny and Hermione please tell me about it and I'll see what I can do.


	6. Get Behind the Bushes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A squirming Ginny is very insistent that she does not need to use the toilet so Hermione suggests a potion ingredient collecting trip in the Forbidden Forest.

Hermione and Ginny sat next to each other in the library leaning over a heavy tome trying to make sense of a particularly tricky stage of a potion. Ginny's hair was tickling Hermione's cheek but she liked the contact and didn't say anything about it.

"This is really confusing," Ginny groaned, stretched out and shifted slightly on her chair.

Hermione pretended not to notice the subtle shifting of Ginny's bottom on the chair.

"Let's take it out, I'll have a look at some other books, see what I can figure out."

Ginny shuffled to the edge of the chair, straightening her back and leaning across the table. "Thank you for helping me."

Hermione smiled. "No problem. I'm interested to find this out now too."

"Good." Ginny rocked subtly from side to side.

Hermione got up to have a look for some relevant books. "Is something wrong?" she said giving her a chance to escape to the toilet.

Ginny crossed her legs and shook her head, "No, I'm just fine."

"If you're sure." Hermione walked away to search the shelves.

When she was sure that Hermione's back was turned and she was sat behind some shelving where no one else could see, Ginny's hand crept up her skirt and she pressed the tips of her fingers against her desperate pee hole. Wriggling to add some more pressure she groaned and tried not to breathe too deeply. Every time her diaphragm moved to aid her breathing an almost unbearable extra pressure was added to her already very strained bladder. It was so full that she could feel the waist band of her skirt cutting into it with searing pain and the lower buttons of her shirt were under considerable strain. Tears pricked at her eyes.

"I think I may have found one that could help us. It's-"

Hermione cut her sentence short as she looked up from the book in her hand and was greeted by the sight of a flushed and squirming Ginny.

"Ginny, come on." She took Ginny's arm and started to lead her towards the toilets.

Ginny's heart squeezed with fear and her bladder squeezed painfully at the same time. She bent over with a hand pressed to her skirt.

"No, it's fine, I'm fine." Her pink, sweat coated face and jittery figure betrayed her dire need, not to mention the hand that was pressed between her tense thighs.

Hermione took in this sight with pursed lips and more than a little hint of arousal.

"Really? It looks to me an awful lot like you could do with a toilet break."

Ginny's bladder protested strongly at the word 'toilet' and a sharp pang of pressure clenched her stomach, causing a dampening of her knickers. She was truly at bursting point, her bladder aching to let go after so long clamped tight shut and constantly filling. However Ginny let go of herself and straightened up, regaining control and behaving as though she was as empty as could be despite the pounding ball of liquid inside her.

"You're mistaken. I don't need the toilet in the slightest."

Hermione shrugged, hiding a smile.

"If you say so. Well you won't mind a trip to find this ingredient then," she pointed at a detailed diagram that had been painstakingly inked next to a plant name in a text book. "I think inspecting its properties would help me to figure out this part of the potion and I'm almost certain I've seen it in the forbidden forest."

Ginny crossed one leg over the other as nonchalantly as she could and nodded as she bobbed down slightly to exert extra pressure to help to hold it in.

The journey down to the forest was torturous for poor Ginny. Every new set of steps jolted her bladder leaving her gasping and limping. Hermione feigned ignorance as Ginny hobbled along behind her across the school grounds. When Ginny stopped dead in response to an alarming gush between her legs Hermione hurried her along ruthlessly, trying to hide her own excitement at Ginny's situation.

Once they had crept into the edge of the forest, out of sight of any professors who may see and punish them for being there, Hermione stopped to consult the book in her hand.

The September weather was kind, sun dappling the ground and gently warming the shaded air. As they remained on the more ordinary and less ominous outer edges of the forest there were sounds of birds exchanging song. Hermione looked up from her book to survey her surroundings and smile. She met Ginny's eyes prompting a small half-hearted smile to meet her wide, joyful one.

"Isn't the weather lovely here? I think we should go out to join the others for lunch when we're done here. Ron said to meet them on the grass over that way. It will be great."

Her enthusiastic chatter was met by only a small nod and squeak (although she felt the squeak may have been in response to something else) from Ginny.

Ginny knew she was nearing the end of her control. Her bladder pushed ruthlessly in desperation to empty as she tried her hardest to hold the flood back with her hands. She stood, bent almost double with legs knotted and fought to keep control. She had been feeling a strong urge to urinate since the middle of the day before yet had not taken the chance for various reasons. Normally she only got the chance to use the toilet in the mornings and evenings but this time she had wilfully skipped her bathroom break in the evening in favour of getting straight to sleep and had been distracted by Hermione's writhing, bursting form on her bed that morning. Most days that would have resulted in a puddle on the floor far earlier but she had been lucky to have coincidentally drunk little enough to have the capacity to hold on. This did however leave her with a lot of pent up urine in her bladder.

"Ooh, Hermione, I can't wait any longer." Ginny's face was bright red and she hung her head in embarrassment as she leant against a tree trying to make her dancing more subtle.

Hermione feigned confusion. "Can't wait for what? Are you so excited about finding out the secrets of this potion? It _is_ rather interesting isn't it?" She crouched down near the floor to inspect some plants, turning over the leaves to compare them closely to the diagram in her book.

Ginny's bladder pulsed and she leaked again, this time a few drops splattered the ground right next to Hermione.

Hermione sucked in a sharp breath as Ginny's liquids dripped only an inch or two away from the hand that she held a leaf in.

"Are you quite alright? You seem to be dripping."

Ginny turned in a frantic circle as she stepped briskly from foot to foot and made little noises of despertion.

"I need to wee Hermione, I really really need to wee."

Hermione's reaction was painfully slow. She looked down at the drops that had fallen on the ground and back up to Ginny's squirming, whimpering figure. "It looks to me like you already did a little bit didn't you?"

Ginny's bladder was pounding, squeezing repeatedly, fighting her every moment to try to expel it's contents into her already dripping knickers.

"Oh, I just can't hold it any longer," she exclaimed, grabbing Hermione's shoulder, "Look out for me, does anyone seem to be coming?"

She hopped around energetically, struggling intensely to hold back her pee for just a moment longer, as she tugged her wet knickers down her shaking legs.

Hermione didn't remember to check for anyone coming as she was so held captive by the sight of Ginny dribbling down her legs as she tripped over her own underwear in the process of settling down in a patch of a familiar looking green plant. She squeezed tight between her legs as she gained her balance in a squat, pulled her skirt up out of the way and then relaxed, the dribble turning into a strong gush. Sighing in relief she put a hand on the tree next to her to keep her balance. Hermione was so amazed by the amount of time it took Ginny to empty her clearly very full bladder that she didn't even notice that the plant she was peeing in was the exact one that they had been intending to look for.

"Sorry about that, I just couldn't stand it any longer."

Hermione didn't reply, only watched speechless as Ginny still continued going at full flow.

She gave a little laugh. "Are you not done yet?"

Ginny smiled, visibly much more relaxed without the painfully full bladder that she had been suffering with. "Nearly."

Finally, after over a minute her stream died down to a stop and she stood up, tugging her still saturated knickers back up, out of view under her skirt.

"So," she said, "What's this plant that we're-"

Hermione had stepped forwards to put an arm around Ginny's waist and a hand up her skirt to touch her through her wet knickers. Ginny gasped and pressed herself closer to Hermione in approval.

"Lets not go join the others quite straight away."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't think there will be an update next Monday because I am busy this weekend with a second cousin's wedding and lots of travelling but I'll do my best. I also a draft of first chapter of a Drarry fic that I may finish for Monday instead so that I have something to update without too much writing to do.  
> As always, feedback and suggestions are very welcome. I have two suggestions that I will be putting in in the next few chapters.


End file.
